The Thomas Movie (Simpsons)
The Thomas Movie is a Thomas parody of the 2007 Simpsons Movie Intro The movie starts off with the 20th Century Fox intro, with a twist thanks to Billy (humming the tune, then echoed with instruments). Then a screen purposely smaller than the screen of the viewers appears, and an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon plays. Itchy and Scratchy land on the moon. Itchy stabs Scratchy with a flagpole and abandons Scratchy. Back on Earth, Itchy becomes a hero through lying about Scratchy's death and eventually he becomes the President. In his office he sees Scratchy is still alive and holding up a sign that says "I'm telling." Itchy ponders on what to do and eventually decides to commence an "accidental" nuclear launch, launching hundreds of nuclear missiles at the moon. Scratchy screams, allowing himself to swallow the missiles. After his stomach is full, the last missile stops at the stomach and takes a boot out of the tip and kicks Scratchy. Scratchy then explodes. The entire scene is revealed to be a movie that many engines from Sodor are watching in a theatre. Thomas stands up calling the movie "boring", and announces that "everybody in the theatre is a giant sucker because they can watch the TV show at home for free, and then points at the viewer, breaking the fourth wall, and yells, "Especially YOU!"" The opening intro then commences, except that instead of just the title floating towards the viewer through the clouds, Freddie flies by on a flying bike with a banner attached, with the word "MOVIE" inscribed on it, forming the movie title. The screen then expands after Freddie says "Movie...on the big screen." The camera then flies through Sodor, showing Splatter brushing Diesel's teeth, Neville changing the expiration date on a milk carton from 2006 to 2008, Duck getting flagpoled by the Horrid Lorries, James's chalkboard gag, "I will not illegally download this movie", and finally Green Day playing (for 3 hours straight) at a concert at Lake Sodor at night. As they finish their song (The Thomas/Simpsons Theme with a rock twist) they try to talk about the environment, which annoys the audience and prompts the audience to throw trash at the band. The pollution in the water dissolves the barge floating on the lake that Green Day is playing on. It then sinks, and kills them. Main Plot At the church service the next day, there is a brief tribute to the passing of Green Day, the most recent band to die in Sodor. Mrs. Glick plays a funeral version of American Idiot. Thomas, Emily, James, Rosie and Lady then arrive late. After the parishioners overhear Thomas's rants about going to Church, Rusty is up to the prayers of the faithful. First Edward told Rusty that he had to confess to a "modest sense of pride to our community" (Although Thomas hoped that Edward would confess to not being straight), although Rusty then amends his statement to exclude Edward this time around before Edward could mention it. Duke is suddenly possessed and begins to scream of a coming disaster foreshadowing the events on the film, involving a twisted tail, a thousand eyes, trapped forever and "Eeeepa". This leads Emily to believe that God is sending them a message warning them about a future catastrophe (and is ultimately correct). Later that day, Thomas does some chores, including the removal of a hornets nest (which he places inside the mailbox of Edward) and the fixing a sinkhole in the backyard (which he covers with a sandbox, and then using Lady as a makeshift plug when that didn't work). After an unsuccessful attempt to fix the roof (namely via, Thomas and James play a game of dare. Thomas dares James to climb the TV Antenna, and although James succeeds rather easily, Thomas shakes the antenna while declaring "earthquake!", causing him nearly fall off the house, and then hanging on for dear life as Thomas shakes the gutters after declaring "aftershock!", though he has fun doing so. After James shoots at Thomas with a BB gun while Thomas carries a load of bricks, Thomas dares James to race to Cranky Burger and back naked. James refuses at first, but then does so after Thomas threatens to call him a "chicken" for life. His nudity was noticed by many engines. Oliver chases him on a patrol car, who sends him flying into a window. He leaves James coupled to a pole, as George began laughing at him till sundown. Thomas then arrives, but blames everything on James after hearing that he would have to take a parenting course if he admitted that he dared James. He then gets James new clothes but forgot to bring pants. Walking into Cranky Burger, Edward shows fatherly compassion towards James by providing him pants. Before James could display his anger at Thomas, Thomas adopts a pig as a pet when Cranky orders it to be killed shortly after taping a commercial nearby.http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/a/a1/The_clogger.jpg Meanwhile, while Rosie tries to get signatures for a petition to clean up Lake Sodor (unsuccessfully), She meets an Irish crane named Colin, who is doing exactly the same thing as Rosie. Colin just moved in and his father is a musician (Rosie thought it was Bono but Colin refutes her). Rosie starts to develop a crush on Colin after finding out that he can play four different instruments. Emily obtains cell phone footage of Duke's outburst at Church recorded by Bulgy in exchange for giving Bulgy some long johns. She becomes confused at the meaning of "Eeepa", which Bulgy responded, "I believe that's the sound Green Lantern made, when Sinestro threw him into a vat of acid". When Thomas shows Emily his new pig, Emily remembers what Duke said about a "twisted tail" and pleads for Thomas to bring it away. However, Thomas wins her over by showing her that the pig can imitate her squeal and his belching. James is stuck outside feeling alone, while his dad, Thomas, ignores him over Spider Pig/Harry Plopper. This prompts James to angrily aim his slingshot at Thomas, but Edward calms him down, offering James to go fishing with him. James felt after some thought that it was probably a good idea, especially as the only time he went fishing with his dad, Thomas ended up using a bug-zapper to in essence cheat in fishing, as well as being electrified as a result of fishing. While fishing, James accidentally let go of Edward's best rod. To his surprise, however, Edward doesn't even strangle him (he instinctively started choking himself before realizing that Edward wasn't strangling him.) and starts to develop a father and son bond with him. Rosie and Colin combine their efforts to give a presentation called "An Irritating Truth" at Town Hall. But because the average Sodorer could care less about the environment, and namely seemed to miss the overall point anyways, such as when she accidentally focused on her crush on Colin and when her moving platform briefly malfunctioned before she could get it to the height needed to demonstrate her point, she reveals that she put the lake water in their drinking glasses, causing everyone to spit out the water they just drank. The tactic is successful, Spencer declares a state of emergency, and the entire townspeople tidies Lake Sodor. Spencer proves the effectiveness of their "idiot proof" barrier by telling Hank to try dumping a deadpossumin the lake only to walk into the concrete barricade. Emily realizes Thomas named the pig "Spider-Pig" and he keeps the pig's (and his own) waste in a silo, which horrifies Emily, who tells Thomas to dispose of it safely. She even encourages him to take Spider-Pig with him, but he states that he has renamed him "Harry Plopper". While waiting in a queue at the waste disposal plant, Thomas is told by Percy that Lard Lad Donuts has been shut down for health violations and that they are giving away free donuts. Thomas decides on a quicker means of disposal and drives to the lake, ignoring the no dumping signs (as well as running over Hiro who was carrying a "you suck" sign) and smashing through the concrete barrier with no damage to his car whatsoever, and dumps the silo into the wonderfully clean lake, causing it to become heavily re-polluted almost instantly. Shortly a squirrel dives in while attempting to escape a Raccoon that was trying to hunt it down, and is severely mutated, giving it "a thousand eyes", another part of Duke's prophetical vision. Nearby, Edward and James bond during a hike and discover the mutated squirrel (To which Edward thought was part of God's design), which is then captured by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), although the representatives of the EPA also warn James (who was attempting to poke its eyes out) that any more eyepoking would have become a felony. D261, head of the EPA, tells President Schwarzenegger that Sodor is so polluted that the government must take drastic action. He provides Schwarzenegger with five options and he picks option 3 at random without looking, saying he was elected to "lead, not to read". Option 3 was to trap the entire town of Sodor under a gigantic dome. A hundred helicopters hoist the dome over the town and places it upon Sodor (flattening a man in the process), much to the horror of the engines of Sodor. Emily sees the words EPA on the side of the helicopter and realizes that Duke's prophecy has come true. After several futile attempts to crack the dome by the Sodor Police Department and Rheneas, D261 appears on a gigantic television screen and explains to the citizens of Sodor that their lake has become extremely polluted and to prevent the pollution from spreading out of Sodor, they trapped them under the dome, removing Sodor from the state map in the process (showing a picture of a man using a sat nav telling him "–" is up ahead). Though Rosie states that they've cleaned up, D261 throws back that someone did not get the message. Murdoch calls the incident "Trappuccino", and reports the shortage of supplies like gasoline, air, and Botox (to which, after making this statement, his face disfigures, and then Murdoch has to pause for a moment before he attaches a chip clip onto himself to regain his stern face). The swallows being devoured by cats on their return to Springfield, and the ad for "Dome Depot" is now the result of their entrapment. Emily claims to see Lady on the other side of the dome, but when she brings Thomas, Lady is inside. When they're not looking, Lady goes into the sinkhole that Thomas covered with the sandbox and ends up of the other side, and then back. The members of the Sodor Police Department Oliver in association with Donald and Douglas soon find the pig waste silo in the lake, with the words "Please return to Thomas, No Reward" written on the side. Thomas and Emily see a live news broadcast of the discovery, and Emily chides Thomas over the fact that he did NOT listen to her after she warns him, but Thomas simply says that "nobody watches the channel anyway". Contray to his belief, within seconds, a massive angry mob approaches the home intending to kill Thomas (formed mainly by Murdoch's encouragement of forming a vigilante mob in retribution as it would "have results"). Thomas fears that The Mob will go after his family but the mob interjects that they just want him, and even Duke is in it. Edward tells James and his family to crawl on a plank to his house, but Spider Pig/Harry Plopper pushes the plank off the windowsill, causing the family to fall down. Thomas lands on a barbecue and, despite the situation, eats a shrimp and says his luck is beginning to turn. The family run to their car, but Emily runs back into the flaming house to get their Wedding Video (and wash a few dishes), and escapes to the automobile, but their escape is futile as Old Stuck-Up and the others pick up their car and move it towards the backyard. The mob has prepared a noose for every member of the Simpsons family, including Lady (Lady's noose has a red pacifier attached) despite the fact that they said they only wanted Thomas. The family manages to escape onto the treehouse by climbing on the nooses, but Thomas gets stuck on one of them. Thomas attempts to apologize to the crowd but is responded with a hit from the non-sharp end of a powersaw. Bertie chains himself to the treehouse and attempts to pull it down. The family barely escapes when Lady shows them an escape route through the sinkhole in the sandbox. Thomas due to his size gets trapped in the sinkhole, but eventually goes through, but not before getting his funnel clawed by the mob. Oliver, Donald and Douglas shoot at the sandbox, but in the process causing the sinkhole to grow. The townspeople flee the area as the sinkhole devours the house, including the car, the treehouse and even Gremlin's doghouse As the family look solemnly at the remains of their house, Rosie sees Colin next to the dome. He tries to play Rosie a song on his guitar but Rosie couldn't hear him, so he writes the notes of the song onto the dome instead. Rosie shares a moment with Colin but James interrupts and rants "Lisa has a boyfriend!". She then biffs him and then is forced to flee with her family as D261 and his men arrive. D261, now mad with power, is determined to keep anyone from getting out of the dome and to get the family back in. On the Run While hiding from the EPA in Red Rash Inn (as well as having a very close call from being caught by two gay policemen who actually arrived at the Inn to make out), Emily catches James drinking whiskey to "drown his sorrows" and he announces that he misses Edward before passing out. The family later confront Thomas, demanding to know why he dumped the silo into the lake. Thomas admits that he never thought about his decision and apologizes to the family. To make it up, he presents them a solution which he had prepared for if he ever screwed up so badly: he proposes that the entire family move to Alaska. While Emily is hesitant at first, Thomas eventually manages to get her to follow him. The next day, the family is at a carnival, where a carny is offering his truck to someone if they can ride a motorcycle in a spherical cage once, for three tries. However, three times Thomas fails, so the carny gives him another try, just to see him get hurt. Rosie advises her father to not stop when he reaches the top, enabling him to win. As the family drive off in their new truck, the carny's Siamese wives aren't very happy because the carny had forgotten that he had to take his wives on vacation. While stopping for gas, Emily is eventually very proud of James for being sober, which he proves by knocking a hot dog from Thomas with his slingshot. Emily tries to tell James to give Thomas another chance, but is cut off when she sees a wanted poster showing them. She distracts the clerk, while James draws over the poster to match a similar looking family who had just walked in. Meanwhile back in Sodor, power outages plague the surviving populance. In Diesel Manor, Harold, Oliver, and Neville asked Splatter and Diesel for electricity. Diesel asks for good reasons to do so, or he will release the hounds. Harold and Oliver want to help patients at the hospital and fry prisoners respectively, but Neville tries reasoning with Diesel, only to realize he said the wrong thing. The family make it to Alaska, and they get a new house, deciding to rebuild their lives there. Thomas and Emily have a private moment of intimacy while getting snowed in (thanks to James, who causes an avalanche by clapping repeatedly outside.) In Sodor, the situation deteriorates even further. The townspeople are about to reach the breaking point after running low on supplies, no electricity, and being cut off from the outside air for 93 days. The Sodor Book Club, led by Rusty's Wife, discusses "Tuesdays with Morrie" repeatedly since they have no new books, Harold's Wife, Henry's Mother and the others complain, and the discussion ends with a book being thrown at Henry's Mother but the book instead flies out the window and knocks out the coffee machine inside the Church at an alcoholics anonymous meeting. Toby finally snaps and runs out to make a futile attempt to crack the dome, followed by the rest of the Sodor engines, using everything from battering rams and jackhammers to shovels and boxing gloves. This is witnessed by D261 from a security camera who tells the President that they can't keep Sodor in this state forever. If they get out, then the world will know, which would mean bureaucratic investigations. D261 asks the President to choose another plan out of five, but this time manipulates him to choose Option 4: Blow Up Sodor Saving Springfield In Alaska, the family is peacefully rebuilding their lives until one night they see a commercial with Tom Hanks about the "New Grand Canyon" being built, to be located east of Shelbyville, and south of Capital City. This happens to be where Sodor is located. Emily and the kids decide that they must save Sodor, but Thomas refuses to help the town that tried to kill them, even after Emily repeats the same line that he used to convince her to move to Alaska and stubbornly distances himself from his family once again, even after James calls him a bad father. He leaves the house to play a "Grand Theft Walrus" arcade game at Eski-Sir Handel's Bar and returns to the house the next day, only to discover that Emily left a video tape. She has left with the kids to save Sodor and to prove she has ended their marriage, she taped over their wedding video. Thomas is left heartbroken and runs out to find his family, only to be mauled by a polar bear. It is chased off by Daisy, who drags Thomas to her hut. She tells him that he must have an epiphany and begins the art of throathttp://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/d/d4/Simpsons_movie.jpg singing. Thomas then enters a dreamworld, trying to find the right epiphany but is slapped, punched and kicked by "epiphitrees". When they pull his body apart, Thomas realizes that he cannot survive without others, and must save Sodor and his family. He begins a long journey home, from driving a train of sled dogs, who attack and leave him when they started to rest, before walking. He starts to lose hope, until the northern lights turn into Daisy, who points the direction of Sodor. Meanwhile, Emily, Rosie, Lady and James arrive at a Seattle train station to inform the world of the EPA's plot. Unknowingly, they are overheard by a robotic drone, used by the National Security Agency to spy on people's conversation and are immediately arrested by D261 upon arrival. Thomas gets closer to Sodor, able to see the dome. While observing it (using imaginary binoculars that somehow work), he hears saxophone music coming from an armored van. Thomas realizes that his family is inside, and tries to rescue them by knocking the truck over with a wrecking ball. Unfortunately, the plan doesn't work, and he gets hit by the wrecking ball painfully. James tries to break his handcuffs but the truck drivers fill the compartment with tranquilizer gas, knocking the family out. The family (minus Thomas) wake up to find themselves back in Sodor, now in ruins. They find Sir Handel who has become self-proclaimed Emperor of Sodor (although his leadership was unsuccessfully challenged by Toby). Just then, D261 reappears on the giant screen, and announces to the people of Sodor that placing the dome over Sodor was a mistake, and the government has commenced operation Soaring Eagle, an ill named plan which involves killing them all. A helicopter arrives and opens a hole at the top of the dome, lowering a small but powerful bomb, timed at 15 minutes. As the Sodor engines panic and find cover, the family realises that they still miss Thomas with James stating "he could shield us all" In order to save his family, Thomas disguises himself as General Mariott Suites and knocks out a guard guarding the site. Thomas grabs a tube of superglue, which he applies to his buffers and climbs the dome himself. Stepney tells everyone to climb the rope to safety while Hank distracts him with his cowcatcher. Unfortunately, Thomas descends down the helicopter rope, knocking the escaping town engine and bomb off the rope. The fall of the bomb freezes its timer in the process. Thomas is upset when James disowns him for this and accidentally biffs down the bomb, which not only reactivates it but halves its time limit, resulting in him being berated by the townsengines again. James finds Edward and his sons, Bill and Ben inside the Church. James wants to be part of Edward's Family, due to Thomas's negligence towards him, and Edward decides to accept him, though Bill and Ben try to warn him not to. Thomas sees Emily behind the ruins of a building and tries to get to her, but accidentally hits a tree. One of the tree's leaves point towards a motorbike. Knowing what he has to do, he rides the motorbike and grabs the bomb, determined to save Sodor. Before he does so, he finds James and his adopted family at the Church. James reconciles with Thomas after he offers to let James hold the bomb, and they cycle up the side of the dome. While cycling around the dome the same way he did at the carnival weeks ago, Thomas is about to realize his family's cycle of negligence between the relationship of father and son only to be interrupted by Emily to "just throw the goddamn bomb". When Thomas reaches the top, James throws the bomb through the hole, mere seconds before it detonates. The explosion cracks the dome, and Thomas manages to ride down from the falling pieces of the dome to the slope of Sodor Gorge, managing to make it over. The dome shatters completely into tiny harmless pieces, and everyone is saved, except Smudger, who is crushed by an exceptionally large piece of glass. While looking at the now domeless Sodor, D261 appears, deciding to learn the two things that Harvard doesn't teach: how to cope with defeat and how to handle a shotgun, by killing Thomas and James, only to be knocked out by Lady. Rosie is told by Henry that Colin died when they were away only for him to appear afterwards. The town praises Thomas, who rides off with Emily on the motorbike into the sunset and intimately kiss each other. The film ends with everyone rebuilding Thomas, James, Emily, Rosie and Lady's house and restoring things back to the way they were. Credits The credits come to a pause, where we see Splatter with Diesel in his looted manor, and the depressed millionaire suggests that suicide for Splatter might cheer him up sometime. The credits briefly pause again, when we see Tom Hanks asking the audience that if they see him in real life, to leave him be. While the credits roll, the main family are (still) watching the movie in a theater, and Rosie wants to see that no animals were harmed during filming, which she does. Before they leave, Lady says "sequel". During the credits, the Sodor National Anthem was based on the French National anthem, La Marseillaise, due to Sodor admitting that they don't have their own anthem, and therefore they stole their tune by paying a short guy to write it, but vanished, because the French does outstanding things like making love, wine and Roquefort, Camembert and Brie cheese. At the very end of the credits, Fergus cleans up the floor, not thinking four years in film school was really worth it. NO Cast Thomas as Homer Simpson Emily as Marge Simpson Percy as Bart Simpson Rosie as Lisa Simpson Lady as Maggie Simpson Bulstrode as Russ Cargill Murdoch as President Arnold Schwarzenegger Edward as Ned Flanders Toby as Abraham Simpson Cranky as Krusty the Clown Sir Topham Hatt as Mayor Diamond Joe Quimby Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum James as Moe Szyslak Donald as Lenny Leonard Douglas as Carl Carlson Henry as Barney Gumble Neville as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Jack as Cletus Spuckler Diesel as Charles Montgomery Burns Fergus as Waylon Smithers Arry as Nelson Muntz Billy as Ralph Wiggum Victor as Kent Brockman Bulgy as Comic Book Guy / Jeff Albertson Trevor as Professor Frink Salty as Sea Captain McCallister Colin as Dr. Nick Riviera Gordon as Principal Seymour Skinner Byron as Otto Mann BoCo as Dr. Julius Hibbert Rusty as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy Ben as Todd Flanders Bill as Rod Flanders Thumper as Itchy Patrick as Scratchy The Angry Policeman as Fat Tony Skarloey as Lou Daisy as Edna Krabappel Caroline as Helen Lovejoy Duck as Martin Prince Bert as Jimbo Jones Whiff as Milhouse Van Houten Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner Buster as Mr. Teeny Bertie as Sideshow Mel Gremlin as Santa's Little Helper Marion as Cookie Kwan Miss Jenny as Lindsey Naegle Duke as Hans Moleman Toad as Bumblebee Man Annie as Patty Bouvier Clarabel as Selma Bouvier Hector as Drederick Tatum Proteus as Squeaky Voiced Teen / Jeremy Freedman Duncan as Groundskeeper Willie Category:The Simpsons Parodies Category:2007 Category:Thomas episodes Category:James episodes Category:Films Category:Rosie episodes Category:Emily episodes